


Surprise College Visit

by kryb365



Series: Requested Writings [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: College, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryb365/pseuds/kryb365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A requested oneshot- You're at college and your boyfriend Calum surprises you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise College Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested one shot- I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you want me to write anything like this about any of the boys in either 5SOS or 1D and I'll be happy to:)xx

It already started out to be a shitty day, and your roommate wasn’t helping anything. You were in your second year of college and you’d had an exam that day that you were completely certain that you’d failed. If you hadn’t studied you would have been upset but obviously would have known it was inevitable, but you’d studied for hours for this test only to find that everything on it was the complete opposite of what you studied. Then, on top of that, your roommate had told you to come back to your room quickly because she had something to tell you, yet wouldn’t tell you what it was. Defeated, you walked back to your dorm wanting this day just to end. It was Friday night and you’d asked a few of friends of your friends to hang out; maybe just watch a movie in your room or something, but they’d all declined. All you wanted to do was just curl up in a ball forever and call your boyfriend for 8 months who was currently on tour. You literally missed Calum so much that it hurt. You skyped with him nearly everyday, calling and texting in-between, but you knew it was hard on both of you. When he had time in-between an interview you had class or were studying for a test, and times like this when you called him because you just needed to hear his voice, all you got was his voicemail. You shoved your phone back into your jeans pocket in frustration, slightly hurt that you got his voicemail but hearing his voice on it helped a little.   
You finally made your way into your room, throwing your backpack on your bed as you picked up the note that your roommate had left you. “Sorry… never mind!” Was all it said with her name under it. Literally what the fuck. You groaned, just fed up with the day and wanting nothing more than to just hear Calum’s voice, but once again only getting his voicemail. You checked the time, seeing that it was 5PM, normally the time that you guys would talk. You tried him one last time, realizing that you seemed super needy but at this point in time, you really just didn’t care. You slipped into one of the oversized sweaters you had stolen from Calum and a pair of leggings, making a cup of tea in your electric kettle. It had just started to rain; you loved when it rained and Calum was the only one who knew it, or rather the only one that cared enough to know it. You grabbed a blanket off of your bed, taking your cup of tea to the little inlet of the wall in front of the window so that you could watch the rain fall. You felt a tear on your cheek, not even realizing that you were crying. You loved the fact that Calum was out living his dream, and you’d never ask him to do anything different. You knew it was unfair to think it but you couldn’t help but think you should at least be able to see him more than three times a year. “I almost forgot how much you loved the rain.” Your heart practically stopped, your eyes opening wide as you whipped around, making sure you weren’t imaging where you’d heard that voice before. “Calum?” You asked incredulously, instantly putting down your cup and throwing off your blanket before engulfing Calum in the biggest hug you’d ever given to anyone. You felt him smile into the crook of your neck as he nodded, rubbing your back and pulling him into you tighter. His smell. His sweater had started to lose his smell and you finally got to smell him again. “W-what are you doing here?” You asked quickly, pulling away to meet those brown eyes that you’d missed so much. “I was in rehearsals the other night and I just kept messing up the easiest song. Like I’d change the lyrics or sing the wrong melody or play the wrong thing and I just couldn’t get my shit together. I couldn’t think of anything except you. And the boys knew it, so they suggested I come fly out to visit you seeing we had a few days off and I just… I had to see your face. In person. Woah wait were you crying?” He suddenly asked, his thumb coming to your cheek wiping the tears that you once again hadn’t realizing were falling. “They’re of happiness I promise.” You mustered out with a smile, completely forgetting about why you were upset in the first place. “Why didn’t you answer my calls?” You asked defensively, chuckling lightly as he pulled you onto the bed, wrapping both the blanket and his arms around you again. “It was all part of the surprise! I had to make sure your roommate wasn’t here so hence the vague note, and why your friends all seem to suddenly hate you and not want to hang out tonight. Literally everyone was involved and I was so nervous the entire flight, just scared that someone would tell you and ruin everything. But judging by your facial expression I can tell no one told you.” You smiled, burying your head in his chest but looking up suddenly. “And why did my roommate need to be gone exactly?” You asked, your eyebrows raised slightly, a smirk on your lips. Calum’s tan skin began to blush, as he did that adorable wiggle thing where he would try to think of what to say. “Well ya know… Just in case this,” He pressed his lips to yours, giving you chills as you forgot how much you loved the feeling of his lips on yours “turned into something more.” He finished, a cheeky expression on his face before pressing his lips to yours again, this time urgently. Your lips moved in sync as your lips parted slightly, giving him entrance with his tongue. He slowly lowered you down so that you were on top of him, now straddling his hips. His hands moved to your ass, grabbing it slightly as yours intertwined with his hair, his lips parting from yours only to press against your neck, sucking harshly, knowing that he would leave a mark. You let out an involuntary moan as he nipped at the skin just above your collarbone, once again leaving a mark. He knew it was your sweet spot. You bucked your hips lightly against his hard-on as he moved his tongue around the now tender skin. “Shit sorry I thought he was coming in an hour I just forgot my textbook sorry sorry I’ll be out of your hair in a sec.” You both jumped at the sudden interruption as you looked up to see your roommate quickly ruffle through her desk, pulling out her bio textbook. She found it and awkwardly waved, before saying “Condoms in the desk drawer!” and shutting the door. I looked at Calum as we both burst out laughing. I missed his laugh. “Anyway… where were we?” He asked, his eyebrow raised with a smile on his face before he pressed his lips to mine again. I wish he never had to leave.


End file.
